Yukiteru Amano
Introduction Yukiteru Amano has been hiding from Yuno for 3 decades, until she found him while roaming around a Tokyo, Japan on Earth. He then tried to evade her but was quickly intervened by a drunken Sangheili on the floor. He fell over and was caught by Yuno Gasai. After being dragged along to UCR HQ by her, he asked about what would happen about my family and friends. She replied saying "I killed all of them, I'm the only friend you need....right"? Yukiteru Amano fears Yuno, but cares for her in dire situations. History When Yukiteru realized that Yuno has finally located him, he tried to evade her but was caught immediately by her. He was then dragged along to the UCR HQ by her and was left there with her. Yuki has also tried hiding in a bathroom stall from her while she kept dragging him along around the HQ, but was found afterwards. When she decided to go Reque with him she notices a girl that Yuki has been dating lives here. She then killed her and made Yuki faint from absolute fear from dying. After being awoken by Yuno, she was then shot down by a random gunmen and was killed. Yuki grew depressed for a week until he realized that she was given a second chance to live by Rias. The 2 had a brief reuniting before they were mysteriosly transported against their will to a forest with an abandoned empty observatory. They were then attacked by unknown people and had to defend them off. Suprisingly to Yuki, and Yuno they couldn't teleport back to UCR. After 8 months in an unknown location. The 2 were the last ones remaining, with this happening. Yuno decides to stab herself to save Yuki and for him to leave instead of her. After a couple of months, Yuki found Yuno while she was hiding. He then trapped her in a mysterious room with no exit, he abused Yuno by cutting her right hand off and shooting her in the ankle. But the 2 got out soon there afterwards and got a speedy recovery. The two of them then got along and began dating each other, but then Yuno was kidnapped by an Evil Verse Version of Yuki. To his own suprise, Yuno managed to overtake his evil counterpart an escape. They typically reverse roles as psycopathic overly attached partners. Yuki was turned as the second in command to Deus Ex Machina. Yuki eventually managed to get a new girlfriend on Reque, but their date was cut short by the Wraith attack. During the attack, his new girlfriend was culled by a Wraith Dart, causing Yuki to become enraged. The UCR then used this to their advantage and had him testify against Grif. When Grif managed to force the UCR to let him go free, Yuki took it upon himself to seek vengeance for the galaxy. He obtained a shield that allowed him to withstand many attacks, and followed Yuno to the UCR shipyard to get to Grif. He proceeded to withstand Grif, Yuno, Blade, and Yomako's attacks with the new shield, steal Yuno's phone, and shove Grif out an airlock, losing his own phone in the process. After following Yomako to Grif's location, he managed to knock both Yuno and Yomako out with Yuno's own phone and retrieve his own via an elaborate ruse. He then sent Grif into a star, unaware that the Daedalus was able to track his teleportation. Upon returning to tell Yuno and Yomako what happened, Yomako went berserk, having gained additional power from Yoko, and defeated him in combat with assistance from Yuno, Marq, Blade, Evo, and Danno. Once defeated, he allowed Yomako to behead him, stating that he had "repaid his sins" and died unaware that Grif had already been found by the Daedalus. His body and head were then left there when the Daedalus beamed the others back to the ship to rescue Grif. The Wraith would later retrieve Yuki's body and his phone, and revive him, adding some Wraith DNA to his in the process. They then brainwashed him, exploiting his anger towards Grif and Yuno to turn him to their cause. During the assault on the Alternate Reality Rift, Yuki teleported aboard the Korolev with five Wraith soldiers. Although Jenn and two UCR Marines were able to defeat the soldiers, Yuki easily overpowered them. Yuno herself then teleported aboard the Korolev and fought Yuki, with Yuki continuing to have the upper hand. In his arrogance, he neglected to remember that his phone was not bulletproof, unlike his enhanced body, and Jenn was able to shoot his phone, weakening him enough so that Yuno could kill him. Jenn then unloaded an entire pistol clip into the phone to ensure that he stayed dead. Later after the battle, Yuno received a message from a Wraith Hive Ship. The Wraith had backed Yuki's phone into their computers, and part of Yuki's consciousness was now part of a Wraith computer system. He apologized to Yuno, and forgave her for all her actions, but was unsure what he was now, or if he'd ever see her again. Yuki would not be heard from by anyone for approximately 15 years, until that Wraith Hive arrived at Elrios to feed on the population and attempt to take the El Crystal. It was then that he made contact with Yomako and used his power to have several darts turn against the others, giving those on the ground the chance to survive. When the hive was destroyed, he lost his control over the darts, but was able to escape the hive in a dart with a new hybrid body. This dart was then captured by Jenn, who decided with Yomako to spare his life and allow him to have a fair trial. Yuki easily surrendered to arrest by Jenn and Yomako after learning that Yuno had died and that he needed to face his past crimes. Category:Characters Category:Neutral Category:Adventure Group Category:UCR Personnel Category:Berserk Mode User Category:Mentally Unstable Category:Male Category:Human